Slenderman Research Guide
by slendyneedshugstoo
Summary: A guide with anything you would need to know about the supernatural entity Slenderman. The method, the madness, and the terror. Be wary... It is said that he targets those who pursue information about him.
1. Chapter 1

Torment

Victims of Slenderman report being toyed with. At first it begins with something simple such as looking into windows, but it can become as bad as Slenderman coming into the victim's home while they aren't there and moving things, or even stalking their every footstep. Victims often report developing a paranoid obsession or showing physical symptoms of their terror called Slender Sickness that is literally the victim being scared to death.

After further research i have uncovered more psychological ways for Slenderman to torment his victims. For one, he may run a finger over the back of your hand when you reach around a corner to turn on a light as means to give you chills or test your bravery. This is one of the first signs of his attachment to you as one of his victims.

People who are tormented by Slenderman will often be paranoid, thinking that the slightest creak down the hall could be him. To refute this notion, Slenderman is usually an extremely light walker. If you hear footsteps, it is likely that he is either stepping heavily intentionally or the steps are those of one of his many proxies. Slenderman may not lie, this being one of his weaknesses, but he can tell you the most terrible truths. That is the scariest part of what he tells you. All of it is, or could soon be, entirely factual. A theory as to why this might be is that, true to the nature of most german fae mythology, Slenderman is prevented from lying as a means to make them easier to trick. Humans can't be completely helpless to them or we'll die out.  
report being toyed with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Origin**

There are many stories throughout history about tall monsters that lurk in the shadows, but the first use of the name Slenderman was in an online forum where a picture was submitted to the forum showing a line of disturbed-looking children walking towards the photographer. In the background could be seen, to those who looked closely, a tall figure with no face.

The idea of Slenderman struck a nerve because it tapped into something that we all experience, that spooky feeling that something is in the shadows stalking you, just out of your view. It was nice to have a name for it, even if it was terrifying. From the pictures sprung mythology, and then something weird began to happen. People began seeing Slenderman in real life.

There have been many myths about the Slenderman all over the world. I personally think he migrates, because myths have traveled around the world to remote places/ besides the possibility of migration, there's also a possibility that travelers and merchants spread the word from an area in Washington called Shelton. I will explain why this particular town was chosen in a later entry, but it seems likely that that was where he originated.

In the general area of Washington, many reports have come in about a tall, faceless man in a suit. Previously, before Washington became a state, during the colonial times, reports from Native Americans were drawn and spoken of about a faceless white man wearing a suit of black armor that had a red cross on the front. This could either have been the way they interpreted the suit, or it could have been that back then, Slenderman really did wear armor.

Although Slenderman was first introduced to mainstream culture by Victor Surge in 2009, there have been many references to him throughout history. In art, poetry, cave paintings and other materials there have been hints at the tall, dark figure. One of these references includes a German poem that spoke of a boy being taken away, and all that had been left was a piece of black clothing.

Cave paintings were also found in Brazil that depicted a tall, thin man with many tentacles. An old french oil painting titled'The Lady and Death' appeared to be normal. However, some professional art examiners used a machine and found that the artist had originally painted death without a face and with many extra tentacle-like limbs.

There are many references to Slenderman in history, not even counting the recent years after 2009. Slenderman has been abound in art since long before the 2009 post on the something awful forums, and he will probably stay common long after I have finished this guide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reality**

"About a week ago I saw him in the cemetary across the street from my house. At first I thought it was my imagination, but at second glance I knew it was him. Since then I can feel something watching me, and at night I can feel something in my room. I hope this is all in my head, but at the same time I'm terrified that he's coming for me."

-A Slenderman victim

As more and more people read Slenderman stories, reports start flooding in from individuals who thought they were being stalked by the entity. Once you've let the thought of him being real into your mind and begun looking for him, you have summoned him into your life, and there will be no turning back.

Slenderman has a wide range of victims. Lots of times he will go after people who go into or get lost in his current woodland habitat. He also sometimes targets people who see him in the act, or people who do extensive research on him and get too close to the truth. Even if you avoid his woods though, you aren't really safe. You aren't really safe even if you never speak his name once. If he finds you interesting he may go after you even without provocation. Often, the remains of victims are never found, so it's still in question whether or not he tortures or sexually abuses victims before killing them.


End file.
